wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Gist
Robin Gist is a musician & engineer who worked on The Wiggles albums as listed. CD Production History Musician * [[Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)|''Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!]] (2003) * [[Top of the Tots (album)|''Top of the Tots]] (2003) * ''Cold Spaghetti Western'' (2004) * [[Santa's Rockin'! (album)|''Santa's Rockin'!]] (2004) * [[Sailing Around the World (album)|''Sailing Around the World]] (2005) Engineer * ''Wiggle Bay'' (2002) * [[Go to Sleep Jeff|''Go to Sleep Jeff!]] (2003) * [[Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)|''Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!]] (2003) * ''Top of the Tots'' (2003) * ''Cold Spaghetti Western'' (2004) * [[Santa's Rockin'! (album)|''Santa's Rockin'!]] (2004) * [[Live Hot Potatoes! (album)|''Live Hot Potatoes!]] (2005) * ''Sailing Around the World'' (2005) * ''Here Comes the Big Red Car'' (2006) Songs Engineered Wiggle Bay #Wiggle Bay #Dancing in the Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance a Cachucha #Rolling Down the Sandhills #Running Up the Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach #Eagle Rock #Dance Your Gloomies Away! #What's This Button For? #The Zeezap Song #Going Home #Fergus' Jig Go to Sleep Jeff # Lullaby Overture # I Love it When it Rains # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) # Star Lullaby # October Winds # John O' Dreams (Irish Lullaby) # Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Georgia's Song Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! # Welcome To Network Wiggles! # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Gulp Gulp # Anthony's Workshop # Testing, One, Two, Three # Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) # Vegetable Soup # Hats # Music with Murray # Camera One # Community Service Announcement # Weather, Weather, Weather # Dressing Up # Calling All Cows # Where's Jeff? # Knock Knock, Who's There? # Wiggly Sports Theme # The Dancing Flowers Top of the Tots #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park New York #Cowboys and Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough # Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist #Hey There Partner #Walking on the Moon Cold Spaghetti Western #We're the Cowboys #Cielito Lindo #The Wiggly Trail #Listen to the Drummer Playing #Let's Go to The Great Western Cafe #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow the Bird #Foodman #El Pato #Olive Oil #Hey Now Let's Have a Party #Fiesta Siesta #Farewell to the Wiggly Trail Santa's Rockin'! #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong #Great Big Man in Red (Featuring John Fogerty) #Mary's Boy Child #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #This Little Baby is Born Again (Featuring Ross Wilson) #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #Away in a Manger #Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper #O Come All Ye Faithful #Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) Live Hot Potatoes! #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop-Dee-Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Play Your Guitar with Murray #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Central Park New York #Here Come The Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Farewell Sailing Around the World #Sailing Around The World # Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) # San Francisco Trolley Car # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # Elbow To Elbow # London Town # Sicily (I Want To Go) # Here We Go Mexico City! # Goldfish # The Pennsylvania Polka # Roll Out The Barrel (The B.Barrel Polka) # Mop Mop # Brisbane # Sydney Barcarolle # The Captain's Wavy Walk Here Comes the Big Red Car # Sorry Again # I Want To Wear The Jacket # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! #We're Playing A Trick On The Captain #Have A Happy Birthday Captain #Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) Trivia * Robin mastered some of The Wiggles' albums such as Live Hot Potatoes. * Robin played guitars on some of the Wiggles' albums such as Wiggle Bay. Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists